Between You and Me
by MimiMikuSZ
Summary: Lucy es una chica independiente e inteligente y pronto descubre que su amiga Erza se casará y le presenta a su novio en un desayuno ya que los novios acordaron llevar a un "mejor amigo" al asistir Lucy se percata de que el novio es Jellal, un viejo compañero de su preparatoria (el popular) y jamás le agrado. Jellal llevaba a su amigo, Natsu. Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Between You and Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...!<br>****Bueno vengo con un nuevo two-shot NaLu  
><strong>**Espero les guste mucho  
><strong>**Empecemos...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>¿Conoces a alguien que sea todo un caballero, Galán y perfecto? Pues yo he tratado de encontrarlo pero todas esas misiones son fallidas, hasta que un día me dije: me rindo. Dejó que la vida fluya como quiera... apuesto a que eso será mejor, el destino se encargará de todo y sólo tengo que esperar a que me prepare algo bueno. No tienes que forzarlo ni ser apresurada 'todo a su tiempo'. Y bueno no es que este urgida sólo alguien me pregunto ¿has conocido a tu chico ideal? y a esa pregunta todavía no encuentro la respuesta y no me encargaré de buscarla, quiero que esa simple respuesta aparezca frente a mis ojos y cuando aparezca la reemplazaría por uno que salga con mis palabrassentimientos por lo mientras es como si sólo encontrará alguna definición.

Salía de trabajar en unas de las empresas no tan prestigiosas pero si reconocida, era agotador ser una secretaria de una jefa que sólo quiere ligarse a un chulo que pase frente a sus ojos para no trabajar. Después de mi día tan pesado entré a mi departamento dejando las llaves donde cayeran, mi celular empezó a vibrar sobre el bolsillo de mi pantalón, dándome un pequeño susto al ver 5 llamas pérdidas. -_Diga-_ _-Lucy, por fin contestas, queremos que vengas con nosotras a celebrar-_Decía una entusiasmada Levy _-Wow ¿enserio? y... ¿qué festejaremos?-_Dije sin ánimos  
>-<em>Pues ven y te diremos-<br>-Claro, claro, enseguida estaré allí-  
>-Pero apresúrate-<br>-Sí, sí!-_  
>Fin de la llamada. Me dejé cae sobre mi cama, no tenía muchas ganas de salir pero si se trataba de algo emocionante para celebrarlo no me iba a quedar con la duda, me adentré a la ducha y al abrir el grifo mi cuerpo tembló al hacer conecto con la agua fría mientras salía la caliente me enjabonaba, después de darme un buen baño abrí mi closet y me puse unos jeans a mi figura y una blusa holgada y sobre esta una chamarra sin abrochar y deje mi pelo suelto salí rápido del departamento.<p>

** /u/u/u/u/u/**_**  
><strong>_

_-¿Porque Lucy tarda tanto?-  
>-Ya llegué y díganme ¿Que celebramos?-<em>casi inaudible hablé  
><em>-Bueno por favor todas vengan al centro-<em> Estaban rodeadas de una mesa cuadrada pequeña, las que estaban allí era Erza (la de la sorpresa) Levi, Lisanna, Cana, Mirajane y Wendy. Sin más apuros la peli roja soltó esa sorpresa que lleno la habitación en un total silencio.  
><em>-Me casaré-<em>Erza tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro _-¿! Que?¡ ¿con quién?-_Dijimos todas al unísono, era raro encontrar a Erza con novio además era raro que nadie supiera que tenía novio, pero en sí estábamos felices por ella, encontró a la persona que compartirá su vida_.}  
>-Bueno... es Jellal-<em> Al escuchar ese nombre mi sonrisa se borró... Sí, lo conozco. Él estaba conmigo en la preparatoria y digamos que era el tipo que se creía chulo en la escuela, se tiraba a cualquiera y por suerte jamás me tocó conocerlo ni que él sepa de mi existencia, pero bueno... eso fue hace años, creo que algunas personas pueden cambiar, pero para eso tendría que verlo con mis propios ojos, no dejaría que alguien así como él haga daño a una amiga.  
><em>-Y... ¿cuándo nos lo presentas?-<em>Todas me miraron gustosas de la pregunta que hice  
><em>-Vale... Si quieren puedo hablarle en estos instantes que venga para acá-<em>  
><em>-Pues llámalo- <em>Cuchicheaban todas  
><em>-De acuerdo-<em> Tecleo los números sobre su teléfono y se colocó el celular sobre su oreja. _"Hola, ¿Jellal?" ... "Mira, quiero presentarte a una de mis amigas" río sobre el teléfono "Oh tienes trabajo...será otro día... si vale... adiós también te quiero"_ y colgó. Todas pusieron cara tristes, pero bueno era una fiesta hay que alegrar el momento. Platicábamos con Erza sobre cuándo será la boda y todo esos pequeños detalles. Reíamos y bebíamos, no somos amantes al alcohol sólo con unos vasos para nosotras es suficiente. Al acabar toda la 'fiesta' es de esperarse todas se fueron, Erza algo entusiasmada se me acerca  
><em>-¿Qué?-<em>Fruncí el ceño tratando de descifrar su mirada  
><em>-Me acaba de llamar Jellal y dijo que sólo por estos días quiere conocer solo a una amiga, sabe que tengo 'muchas' pero sólo quiere conocer la importante para mí... así que te escojo a ti-<em>  
><em>-¿Perdón?-<em>Dije casi en forma de grito  
><em>-¿No eres tú la que hizo aquélla pregunta de conocerlo?-<em>  
><em>-Bueno... sí pero- <em>Erza empezó a hacer una cara de súplica  
><em>-De acuerdo, iré-<em>  
><em>-Genial... ah él traerá también a uno de sus amigos 'importantes'. Te puedes quedar a dormir, ya sabes dónde está la habitación, te levantaré temprano y buenas noches-<em> y se fue sin dejarme hablar _"¿Por qué quieren conocer a los amigos 'importantes?"_ Esa pregunta quedó en el aire.

**/u/u/u/u/u/**

_-Te encontré- _¿De quién era esa voz? No podía verlo bien, era un hombre pero no puedo verle bien la cara, me quiero acercar pero se me hace imposible... él se alejaba. Abrí los ojos, wow todo había sido un sueño _'Te encontré'_ la voz ya no lo puedo recordar es como sí sólo me pusieran esas palabras frente a mis ojos. Me fijé en la hora de mi teléfono_: 8:27 am_. Aún era temprano pero mi estómago rugía como un oso. Salí de la cama pescando un aire muy frío al cual traté de controlar durante todo el recorrido de mi cama hacia la nevera. Saque el cartón de leche y lo introduje en una vaso de vidrio, era delicioso_.  
>-Buenos días, pensé que seguías dormida-<em>  
><em>-En realidad sigo dormida-<em>Ahí estaba yo haciéndome la irónica mientras cerraban mis ojos  
><em>-Bueno hay una forma de levantarte bien-<em> iba a poner su mano sobre mi mejilla con una velocidad qué sabía lo que trataba de hacer, una cachetada. Gracias a Dios lo esquive aunque no me tocó ni un milímetro de mi piel, bien que desperté  
><em>-Vamos vístete nos vamos-<em>  
><em>-Sí, ya voy mamá-<em> Me dirigí a la habitación y me cambie con la ropa guardada que tengo ahí en casa de Erza. Unos mallones con un short y una blusa larga sería bueno. Salí y Erza ya estaba lista con un vestido morado simple.

**/u/u/u/u/u/**

Cuando llegamos al lugar Erza se veía nerviosa... ¿nerviosa porque yo lo conozca?

_-Bueno cuando veas a Jellal y terminemos con este desayuno me dices que tal te pareció, quiero saber tu opinión  
>-Tranquila, tendrás mi opinión-<em> Y claro que no diré que lo conozco porque es la verdad, jamás lo conocí sólo sabía cómo era él en la escuela pero una parte de mi suplicaba porque él haya cambiado. Entramos al dichoso restaurante, Erza jalaba de mi mano  
><em>-Haya están-<em> señaló a un joven de cabellos azules y a lado de él uno rosa... ¿rosa? Estaban de espaldas así que nos acercamos cada vez más hasta quedar frente a nosotros.  
><em>-Jellal-<em> saludo Erza  
><em>-Preciosa, llegaste-<em> Se paró de su asiento y beso su mejilla mientras que los que estamos presentes tosimos al mismo tiempo haciendo que nos miremos, el chico tiene unos ojos de un hermoso color jade que no dejaban de ver los míos chocolate simples y ese traje que tenía le asentaba bien, parece un joven de negocios, esbozó una simple sonrisa, era hermosa esa sonrisa. _-Oh deja los presente-_Dijo Erza sentándose junto con su novio mientras que yo me senté nerviosa a lado de ese chico_.  
>-Jellal, ella es Lucy, Lucy él es Jelall-<em>  
><em>-Un placer Lucy-<em>hizo una leve sonrisa al que igual regresé... no me conoce, eso es un alivio.  
><em>-Bueno ahora yo. Natsu ella es Erza, Erza él es Natsu-<em> Ambos hicieron reverencia con la cabeza  
><em>-Y por último yo los presentó<em>-Dijo la pelirroja viendo a su novio  
><em>-Lucy él es Natsu amigo de Jellal, Natsu ella es Lucy mi amiga-<em>  
><em>-Un gusto señorita Lucy-<em>Su voz era algo ronca, quería que cayera en coma, enserio.  
><em>-El gusto también es mío, oh y puedes solo decirme Lucy-<em>Dije haciendo reverencia con la cabeza, él sonríe.  
><em>-Bueno ordenemos!-<em> La comida en verdad era exquisita sentía la mirada de Natsu sobre mí casi en todo el tiempo, me ponía nerviosa, al pasar la comida tenía que ser con esfuerzos, suponía que a él le gustaba ponerme de esa manera.  
><em>-Erza vamos afuera, quiero que veas algo-<em> Por fin podríamos tener aire libre, en cuanto agarre la chaqueta que agarré de último momento en el departamento de Erza, Jellal hizo una seña.  
><em>-Lo siento, ustedes quédense aquí, sólo es para mí Erza-<em>Se notaban lo enamorados que estaban, bueno ya tenía mi opinión acerca de todo esto. En cuanto se fueron maldije por dentro, solas con Natsu era verdaderamente incómodo  
><em>-Bueno ¿es que no me vas a dirigir la mirada en todo el día?-<em> _'Cierto'_ pensé, él no es más que un chico que quiere fama y dinero, lo trataré como cualquiera. _-Oh, cierto perdona-_  
><em>-Se nota que el hombre siempre tiene que llevar la conversación.<em>  
>Rodee los ojos. Iba a hacer una larga mañana.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy Cx<br>****_NOTA: Este fic no será un Two-Shot tendrá aprox. com caps_  
>Así que los espero la próxima. Ah también la actualizaré una vez al mes :3<br>Gracias y hasta la próxima.**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between You and Me Part II**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<br>Bueno decidí publicar hoy la segunda parte de este fic xD  
>La verdad no sé cuantos capítulos haré : tenía pensado que solo sería un Two-shot pero bueh mírenle xD  
>Sin más rodeos les dejo que lean :33<br>...**

* * *

><p>Al ver su incomprensible humor, trate de no hacerle conversación pero mis labios siempre sacaban palabras.<br>_-Bueno y cuéntame ¿en que trabajas?-_Preguntó curioso  
><em>-Bueno soy secretaria en una de las empresas no tan importantes, y dime ¿tú donde trabajas?-<em>ahora pregunté yo mientras bebía de mi té.  
><em>-Pronto lo sabrás-<em>contesto cortante  
><em>-Vaya…-<em> al ver que nuestra conversación se acababa, al que me alegraba, otra vez las palabras solo fluían sin darme permiso.  
><em>-¿Por qué crees que Erza y Jellal hagan algo como esto? Presentar como sus "mejores amigos"-<em>Hice comillas al aire  
><em>-Buena pregunta, tal vez porque… tendrán con quien confiar si algo pasa entre ellos.-<em>  
><em>-Bueno pero no me gustaría que me anden llamando solo para saber dónde se encuentran o que tienen, no somos niñeros de personas 'adultas'<em>- él suelta una risa leve  
><em>-Lo sé… son bastantes raros, pero él es mi amigo-<em>suspiró  
><em>-¿Y bueno, como se conocieron tú y Jellal?-<em>La pregunta lo solté sin ninguna pena, él se sorprendía por la tanta confianza en que tomo el asunto.  
><em>-Pues… es raro, éramos amigos desde la preparatoria…- <em>Me miro. Alto! ¿Él, Natsu, estaba en mi escuela? Jamás lo había notado, él noto ese sorprendió mío pero solo mantuvo la mirada seria.  
><em>-Vaya… apenas de diste cuenta que éramos de la misma escuela-<em>  
><em>-Espera… ¿lo sabías? Lo siento, no puedo reconocerte a ti pero seré sincera, a Jellal si lo reconocí y créeme y no me lo tomes a mal pero…-<em>  
><em>-Que Jellal era un mujeriego y que se metía con todas-<em> me interrumpió, solo asentí_-Bueno se puede decir que todavía sigue siendo esa persona-_ Trague duro, ese tipo era un estúpido para merecerse a alguien como mi amiga. _–Pero-_ prosiguió- _No le digas nada a Erza, él pronto dejara de ser esa persona cuando se case, sabe lo que hace y se nota que ama mucho a tu amiga-_ Eso no me aliviaba en nada, él seguiría siendo ese tipo de asco, lo que una vez fuiste jamás lo vas a cambiar.  
><em>-¿Que no voy a decir nada?-<em>Lo dije en forma de gritó-_Por Dios, ella es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que la lastime tu amigo ése-_ Natsu tenía la mirada aún seria  
><em>-Mira, si solo le dices a Erza todo lo que es él-<em> lo interrumpí _-¿Qué me vas a amenazar?-_

_-Si será necesario, sí… Pero créame a su amiga no le harán daño, si usted le dice, los dos estarán tristes por su separación, mucho daño de lo que usted puede imaginar-_Eso me desconcertaba  
><em>-Pero yo no puedo creer algo como eso… no vas a dejar de ser la persona que fuiste en el pasado, eso es lógica-<em>Dije seria, este tema se estaba yendo a una pelea con miradas serias.  
><em>-Eso no es cierto, señorita Lucy-<em>  
><em>-Oh oh claro que lo es.-<em>

_-Mire, no quiero discutir solo vas a mantener la boca cerrada-  
>-No eres quien para darme órdenes y que me calle-<em>Reté  
><em>-Ja, no quiera jugar señorita Lucy-<em> Bueno este ya me dejo harta  
><em>-Déjeme de decirme así, no soy señorita ni señora ni lo que se le venga a la mente… Solo Lucy, ¿me escucho?-<em>  
><em>-Lo siento, no, no la escuche y usted no es tampoco para darme ese tipo de ordenes… <em>- fruncí el seño, segundos después sin quitarme la mirada dijo de repente

_-Soy tu jefe-  
><em>Quede pasmada, no me lo creía.  
><em>-¿Q-q-uee?-<em> Pronto tendría un tic en el ojo  
><em>-Lo que oyó <em>_Heartfilia- _Esa mirada seria me hacía sentir muy nerviosa.  
><em>-No… Mi jefa no se pudo haber retirado-<em> negué con la cabeza  
>-<em>Siento decirle que su jefa tendrá unos viajes de negocios que no acabara muy pronto y me dejo al mando de la empresa- <em>Su rostro se hablando más a como lo tenía antes.  
><em>-Si lo hubieras dicho desde el principio no me hubiera comportado de esa manera- <em>Por un momento necesitaba que la tierra me tragara.  
>-<em>No se preocupe <em>_Heartfilia, no estoy enojado ni disgustado con usted- _ahora veo porque tanta elegancia en sus palabras.  
>-<em>Gracias...-<em>Susurré para mis adentros.

**/u/u/u/u/**

**(N/A: Pov normal)**  
>Erza y Jellal salieron pronto de aquel restaurante.<br>_-Oye ¿no crees que deberíamos traer también a los chicos?-_Dijo la peli roja  
><em>-No te preocupes, Natsu me pidió este favor-<em>  
><em>-¿Cómo?-<em>Erza frunció el ceño.  
><em>-Todo fue arreglado por parte de él, sabes?... Nosotros conocemos a Lucy desde la preparatoria y él no se cansaba de repetir que esa rubia había robado por completo su mente, no le podía quitar la mirada y después vino algo peor.<em>  
><em>-Sí lo sé… los padres de Lucy me lo platicaron pero jamás sabia como era la Lucy de antes… ¿me puedes decir? La verdad muero de curiosidad<em>- el peli azul sonrió _–De acuerdo-_  
>Y empezó a relatar ese pasado.<p>

**/u/u/u/u/**

Pasaron unos minutos y aún los chicos no llegaban al restaurante  
>-<em>Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-<em>Propuso Natsu al notar que ya no tenían ninguna platica  
>-<em>Oh no me quedaré aquí, Erza es la que me trajo y no regresaré sin ella-<em> En la noche anterior le había dicho Erza que saliendo irían a ver cosas detalladas para la boda que por cierto le había dicho que será dentro de 6 meses  
>-<em>No se preocupe señorita Lucy, yo la llevaré a su casa-<em> Natsu saco su cartera para pagar la cuenta  
>-<em>N-no es necesario, está aquí cerca-<em> Tartamudeo y era una gran mentirosa, llegaron al restaurante con el auto de Erza porque el departamento quedaba lejos al restaurante  
>-<em>La verdad no creo que esos dos tortolos lleguen ahora, la acompaño entonces- <em>  
>Sí algo tenía que decir era que se moría de la vergüenza, Natsu tenía armas a toda costa de acompañarla. Suspiró –<em>Gracias<em>-Negó la cabeza a su propuesta  
>–<em>Pero mejor me marcharé sola-<br>_Natsu suspiró, se rindió.  
>–<em>De acuerdo la veré pronto en el trabajo<em>–Dejo el dinero en la mesa y se paró de su asiento–_Hasta entonces, señorita Lucy_–Sin más se marchó. Lucy lo miro cuando cruzo por esa puerta _"Natsu Dragneel, he… mi jefe"_ pensó Lucy con una sonrisa, no sabía las cosas que serían a partir de ahora en adelante.

**/u/u/u/u/**

Como Natsu tenía razón Erza y Jellal no llegaron al restaurante, Lucy pidió un taxi para regresarse al departamento y dormir un rato…sí, ella amaba dormir todas las tardes y estar despierta por las noches como si fuera un vampiro, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que Erza no llegaba y eso le preocupaba, decidió llamarle por el celular pero maldijo al ver que esa máquina contestadora decía que estaba fuera de servicio, solo le costaba esperar hasta mañana. 

**/u/u/u/u/**

Natsu regreso a su casa algo desanimado y susurro para sí mismo–_Como me lo imaginaba Luce… no te acuerdas…_– Se dirigió a su habitación acostándose en la cama y poniendo su brazo por sus ojos tapándolos–_Si tal solo supieras… nuestro pasado_– Al decir esto cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**/u/u/u/u/**

Lucy se incorporó del sillón en donde se encontraba dormida tronándole algunos huesos de la espalda–_Dios, cada día estoy más anciana–_Miró por toda la habitación para poder localizar rastros de que Erza regresará del departamento, pero al parecer aún no. Saco su teléfono que estaba aún lado de la mesa del sillón y llamó a Jellal  
>–<em>Diga?<em> –Contesto segundos después  
>–J<em>ellal, gracias a Dios que contestas, Erza está contigo?<br>–Claro_–Se podía notar que sonreía del otro lado de la línea, al pensarlo le vino todos los colores en la cara, no quería pensar que estuvieron haciendo en la noche así que solo agradeció y colgó.

Suspiro y miró al reloj _9:45_ diablos llegaba tarde al trabajo y aún más peor, Natsu tendrá comentarios de que es una floja y retrasada, tenerlo como jefe le iba a costar caro.  
>Se duchó y se cambió dejando su pelo suelto.<p>

**/u/u/u/u/**

Todos en la oficina rumoreaban de que tendrían nuevo jefe más elegante, educado y encima guapo. Al abrirse las puertas de la oficina todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la presencia del Dragneel  
><em>–Buenos días, como se darán cuenta seré su nuevo jefe por un periodo algo extenso ya que su jefa tiene compromisos en un viaje de negocios que tardará, así que me gustaría conocer a todos los empleados con los que ella ha estado trabajando–<em> Todos asintieron  
><em>–Bueno quiero que pasen a mi despacho uno por uno y me presenten sus currículos<em>– dicho esto se fue a su oficina.  
>Minutos después Lucy llego apresurada viendo que los demás tenían hojas en las manos y hacían fila hacía el despacho del jefe<em>–Buenos días<em>–Dijo Lucy extrañada  
><em>–Oh buenos días Lucy–<em>dijeron algunos  
><em>– ¿Qué sucede aquí<em>? –Lucy murmuro  
><em>–El nuevo jefe ha llegado–<em>al escucharlo trago duró–_Y quiere que tengamos nuestros currículos_–  
>–<em>Oh ya veo<em>– Se escucharon murmureos dentro de la oficina de Natsu diciendo algo como  
>– <em>¿Dónde está la secretaria?<em> –Todos posaron la vista a Lucy, de nuevo trago duró y se aproximó a la puerta y toco.  
>–<em>Pase<em>–Dijo Natsu  
>Lucy abrió la perilla y miró a esos ojos verdes –<em>Lo siento por molestarle, soy la secretaria<em>–dijo Lucy con algo de pena.  
><em>– ¿Por qué tardo en venir?<em> – Interrogó haciendo una seña con la mano que empleado que estaba atendiendo se fuera.  
><em>–Bueno pues… se me hizo tarde por quedarme dormida y además estaba esperando a que una amiga llegará al departamento–<em>Dijo colocando las manos hacía atrás  
><em>– ¿Erza?<em> –  
>–<em>Sí–<em>  
>– <em>¿Así que no llegaron al restaurante? –<em>  
>–<em>No–<em>  
>–<em>Bueno esta perdonada por esta vez de su retraso solo porque estoy atendiendo a empleados<em>–  
>–<em>De acuerdo pero miré, algunas personas que trabajan aquí no tienen profesión pero saben hacer su trabajo muy bien y me gustaría que no desemplee a ninguno sin autorización de la jefa–<em>  
><em>– Y ¿Quién dijo que desempleare a alguien? –<br>– Bueno-o yo creí…–_

– _Veras señorita Lucy–_Estaba empezando a sacarla de sus casillas llamándola así  
><em>–Puedes llamarme solo Lucy ¿por favor? –<br>–No y escucha lo que diré–_A Natsu le gustaba hacerla enojar, porque sabía que desde siempre ella odiaba eso… la conocía mejor que nadie, aunque ella no lo recuerde.  
>–<em>Solo quiero conocer a la gente que trabaja aquí, no desempleare a ninguno–<em>  
>–<em>De acuerdo<em>– suspiro _–Bueno me retiro_–Lucy se volteo  
>–<em>Espere<em>–Dijo Natsu  
><em>– ¿Sí?<em> – Lucy volvió a mirarle  
>–<em>Me puede traer un café ¿por favor? <em>– Que se creía que era Lucy para él ¿una mesera? Por un momento en el rostro de Lucy quiso aparecer un tic en su ojo _"Recuerda Lucy es el jefe"_ se dijo mentalmente.  
><em>–Claro, con permiso–<em>apretó los dientes intentado suprimir una sonrisa.  
>Natsu esbozo una sonrisa, tal vez Lucy lo haya olvidado y bueno pasado, pasado esta.<br>Él se encargaría de construir de nuevo esa confianza entre ambos, haría que Lucy estuviese con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer :33 ¿que tal les pareció? xD jaja pronto descubrirán el pasado de Lucy... pronto -huyshe-<br>Bueno responderé a un** **Review:**  
>Andytrips: Sí, solo será una vez al mes, pero esta vez tuve algo de tiempo y porque no mejor lo publico)? u/  
><strong>Verán tengo demasiada tarea ;_; últimamente me han dejado mucho y no tengo tiempo de escribir y leer más historias en Fanfiction U_U<strong>  
><strong>:'c gracias enserio<br>Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización  
>bye (~*n*)~<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola n.n/  
><strong>**Les traigo otro capítulo más :B como un regalo de navidad)? xD  
>Este capítulo creo que será puro Jerza :9 lol pronto tendrán más NaLu... lo prometo xD<br>Jajaja espero sea de su agrado y bueno... Comenzamos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Between You and Me Part 3<strong>

Después de tanto trabajo en la oficina todos quedaron sorprendidos por los montones de tareas que tendrían ahora, Lucy por su parte llegaba a su hogar algo atónita, ahora dormiría como un oso invernando.  
>Natsu también se sentía cansado pero lo único que lo animaba era Lucy, ahora pasaban más tiempo juntos pero trabajando, le sorprendió que Lucy se haya convertido en una mujer preparada, tenía muchas cualidades que ni siquiera él sabía, le agradaba.<p>

_-Lucy-_ la llamó por el teléfono de la oficina

_-¿Diga?- _

_-…-_

_-Dragneel?-_

No le gustaba que le dijeran así pero en esos momentos quería felicitarla y hasta llorar, si se podría decir, el tiempo que estaba alejada de ella lo atormento demasiado, jamás espero amarla tanto.  
><em>-¿Se encuentra usted bien?-<em>  
>Le gustaba incluso cuando Lucy se preocupaba por él... su fina y suave voz que tanto extraño.<p>

_-Sí solo… ya puede retirarse con cuidado, hasta pronto-_Suspiró y colgó, aún no era el momento de decirle aquello a Lucy… _"aún no"_ se dijo así mismo.

**/u/u/u/u/u/u/**

Ya amaneciendo despertaba una pelirroja en su cómoda y suave cama de acondicionado con colchón, por un momento se cegaron sus ojos por la entrada de luz en el cuarto, busco una mirada peli-azul a lado de ella, pero no había nadie, froto bien sus ojos y sintió unas manos masculinas por detrás haciéndola reír fuerte ya que cierta persona le hacía cosquillas en su cintura, en la barriga y bueno en todas partes, estaba a punto de sacar lágrimas pero Jellal se acercó rápido a ella para darle un beso lindo y tierno en sus labios rosados.

_-Ya despierta dormilona-_Gruño entre besos

_-Ya desperté-_

_-Yo te veo aún soñolienta-_

Ella rio bajo, él la amaba verla sonreír.  
><em>-¿Qué hora es?-<em>Dijo la peli roja  
><em>-No te vayas aún- <em>Suplico como un niño Jellal  
>-<em>Tengo que irme a trabajar, en la noche te veo, ¿de acuerdo?- <em>Se acercó a su rostro y beso suavemente sus labios, Jellal se separó un poco y miro sus ojos, esos ojos color marrones que tanto le gustaba.  
>-<em>Quédate-<em>Susurro  
>-<em>Jellal, enserio necesito traba-<br>-No hablo de eso- _La interrumpió, Erza puso más atención.  
><em>-Múdate a mi departamento- <em>Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida, jamás pensó que Jellal le diría algo así antes de la boda.

Erza se quedó muda, pensando en su respuesta pero nada llegaba a su mente. Se paró de la cama y se vistió y salió rápido del departamento dejando a un Jellal desanimado. El propósito de Jellal era amarla lo necesario, sabía que era ese tipo de persona asquerosa pero ya no quería serlo y si Erza se fuera a vivir con él tal vez él mismo cambiaria y solo entregaría su amor a la única persona que ama, no quiere herirla, no quiere que sepa uno de sus secretos, es más… no se merecía el amor de Erza. Al decirle eso hace unos momentos pensó que sería muy apresurado y sabía que Erza huiría del departamento porque la conoce muy bien, le daría tiempo pero él… seguirá siendo esa persona.

**/u/u/u/u/u/u/**

Lucy también despertaba muy cansada en su habitación. Sintió como sí solo durmier horas y otra vez regresaría al trabajo.

Sin ánimos entro a la ducha y luego se vistió. El departamento estaba hecho un desastre no tenía tiempo para limpiar y arreglar todas las cosas en su lugar, apenas y tenía tiempo para ella misma y encima tenía que acompañar a Erza para los arreglos de la boda. Tocaron muy fuerte la puerta, Lucy se percató por el picaporte y reconoció a una cabellera roja. Abrió la puerta.

_-Erza ¿Qué sucede?-_ Dijo Lucy invitándola a pasar y darle un abrazo de consolación

-_Lucy… yo…-  
>-Tranquila cuéntame ¿Qué sucede?-<em>

_-Ya no estoy tan segura de casarme-_

Lucy se sorprendió por aquello

_-Es-espera ¿Qué? Tú… hace días estabas muy feliz porque él te lo había propuesto ¿Qué sucedió?- _Lucy estaba empezando a sospechar si Erza sabría la clase de persona que es Jellal, como le dijo Natsu en aquella cena "_No le digas nada a Erza, él pronto dejara de ser esa persona cuando se case, sabe lo que hace y se nota que ama mucho a tu amiga" _

-_Yo… no sé Lucy. Él acaba de proponerme que me mude a su departamento pero…-  
>-¿Tienes miedo de que pase algo cómo esa vez?-<em> Le interrumpió la rubia_  
><em>Asintió_ –Sí–_

Erza también tenía secretos que nadie sabía más que Lucy. Erza estuvo comprometida con alguien hace pocos años, y sucedió lo mismo lo que Jellal le había dicho _"Múdate conmigo"_ Pero al mudarse todo cambio, hubo peleas y gritos por toda la habitación, Erza se encerraba en su habitación para poder llorar en silencio y de pronto él entraba a pedirle perdón, pero eso no la aliviaba en nada, su corazón se rompió poco a poco hasta que decidió que lo mejor era marcharse antes de que se marchite por completo y no vuelva a florecer. Se agradeció así misma por hacer lo correcto, jamás volvió a verlo, tampoco le importaba si él estuviera bien o mal, solo le desearía lo mejor en la vida, pero ellos jamás estaban destinados a quedarse solo a conocerse.

–_Erza… deja de atormentarte a ti misma–_Paso por su lado mientras acariciaba su hombro_–Jellal es otra persona, no pienses que él también podría hacerte daño–_

–_Lucy… lo que trató de explicar es que si él llegara a hacer ese daño ¿Qué será de mí? Sabes… Amo a Jellal más de lo que imagine, al estar con él soy yo misma. Y cuando pienso en aquello que sucedió hace tiempo ya no me aterroriza como antes, pero si imagino que él fuera Jellal…–_Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla fría _–Duele mil veces peor._

Lucy no sabía que decir en aquellos momentos solo la abrazo fuerte, sabía que tenía que desahogarse y como su mejor amiga estaba para ello. Lo que aterrorizaba a Lucy es que Jellal seguía siendo ese tipo de persona, y el mismo Natsu se lo confirmo. No sabía en qué más pensar sobre las personas que estaban alrededor de ella, mientras conocía a más personas, más le daba miedo sobre ellas.

–_Erza será mejor que le platiques esto a él… los dos están juntos para enfrenar cualquier cosa, por eso aceptaste estar con él– _Erza seco sus últimas lágrimas, Lucy tenía razón, si ella le hablaba sobre aquello que lo atormentaba hace tiempo tal vez él lo comprendería.  
><em>–Gracias, Lucy–<br>–No tienes que darme las gracias. Corre ve por él y explícale! –_

Erza se levantó con una sonrisa leve en los labios, salió del departamento y corrió hacia la salida de la recepción. No le importaba que tuviera que estar ahora mismo en el trabajo, hablar con él era lo que tenía que hacer. El aire frío soplo sus cabellos, su respiración cada vez era un poco rápida, subió a un taxi y regresó al departamento de Jellal, ya tenía su respuesta correcta… le iba a decir que…  
>En cuanto abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue unas prendas tiradas por el suelo de la habitación, Erza se centró más al fondo de la habitación encontrando con ruidos extraños del otro lado de la puerta. Gemidos se escuchaban, pensó lo peor, <em>Jellal con alguien más en su cama<em>. Los gemidos seguían, y estaba entre abrir o no la puerta. Quería pensar que estaba mal, Jellal jamás le haría algo así a ella. _La curiosidad mató al gato._

Abrió la puerta dejando ver esa imagen de Jellal con una chica. El ruido de la puerta alarmo a los presentes, Erza miró incrédula a Jellal. ¿Por qué sucedía esto a su vida? Cada vez las cosas que le pasaban era cada vez más peor. El mismo Jellal sabía que algo así sucedería algún día… su teatro cayó por completo.

–_Erza– _Pronunció Jellal parándose de la cama dejando a una excitada chica extraña en la cama

–_No te acerques…–_ Bufo con desdén

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo que duro como una eternidad, Erza estaba a punto de llorar pero se dijo así misma que no derramaría lagrimas pero estas amenazaban con salir pronto sin ningún aviso.

– _¿Quién eres en realidad? – _Su voz no salió como lo esperaba

–_Estoy es lo que soy, Erza–_Los ojos del peli-azul mostraban sinceridad_–Una mierda–_

No quería estar más allí no más, le dolía de la forma muy cruel que le ha podido suceder, esto dejaba una huella imborrable en su corazón ¿Quién podría sanarlo ahora? La respuesta era más simple que el agua…Nadie.  
>Salió rápido de la habitación en la que se encontraba, quería esfumarse lo más rápido de ahí y de la vida de Jellal, pero al tocar la perilla llamó su nombre.<p>

–_Erza…–_Le dio asco que él pronunciara eso de sus sucios labios, él era una mierda. _–No te pido que me perdones–_Prosiguió_– ¿Quieres saber lo que en realidad soy? Para entonces sí quieres saberlo, quédate unos minutos y escúchame…_ _–_ La mano de Erza temblaba, prácticamente estaba hablando con un extraño, creía conocer perfectamente a Jellal pero ahora supo que está en lo más equivocada. Tenía 2 opciones, quedarse o irse. ¿Cuál debería de elegir?...  
>Pues eligió la correcta… según ella.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ;u;<br>-huye-  
>Jerza por aquí, Jerza por allá u/  
>¿Que creen que dirá Erza? :B<br>Seguire diciendo que este fic solo será pocos capítulos xD no creo que pase más de 10 (no prometo nada)  
>Review ewe :<br>**Neko no me Espero y siga siendo de tu agrado este fic /u/ Mucho misterio, lo sé :33 Y síí salí de vacaciones xD pero no pude escribir nada... ;_; no tenía donde escribir :c mi lap se descompuso y el único lugar que me quedaba escribir fue en el celular xD Besos y abrazos ;3  
><strong>Un mensaje a todos por día de navidad *-*<br>"Que Dios bendiga cada momento de felicidad perpetuando esa dicha a lo largo de tu vida, Éxitos y Salud en tu Hogar!"  
>Felices Fiestas :33<br>P.D. Hay una canción que no paro de escuchar ;u; jaja y no, no es una canción navideña xD  
>~Con mi burrito sabanero ~(~u~) okno xD<br>****La canción que me tiene enganchada es la de "Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo" - Pxndx  
>.3. Pórtense bien o sí no Santa les traerá Carbón... <strong>Lo que siempre desee**  
>Nos vemos el próximo año n.n  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, Chicos …!**  
><strong> Siento, de verdad, lo siento por la tardanza U_U<strong>  
><strong> :c Ahora me odian, pero no pude escribir en todo este tiempo. Tenía demasiada tarea y tengo varios borradores para seguir esta historia hasta que finalmente lo junte todo y Ta-ran<strong>  
><strong> Me va a gustar más este capítulo porque me inspire en una película xD Que no lo diré muajaja<strong>  
><strong> :3 Mientras leen pueden escuchar la canción <em><span>"Nagada Sang Dhol" de Deepika padukone<span>_**  
><strong> Amo la canción ;_; aunque sea Hindú, lo sé.<strong>  
><strong> Begin!<strong>

* * *

><p>El día iba pasando demasiado rápido para ella, y eso que apeas había salido el sol… estar aquí encerrada con él era de lo peor después de ver aquella escena.<br>Jellal amaba a Erza, enserio lo hacía, ése era el hecho por la cual le habría propuesto matrimonio, respetarla, honrarla y quererla. Si Erza se quedara para que escuche lo que en verdad era Jellal.

-De acuerdo… rápido-

Jellal meditaba las palabras que diría

-Soy esta persona… desde antes de que te conociera-

Que malditas seas le estaba diciendo, después de que le habría propuesto matrimonio seguiría siendo "eso" dolía más.  
>-Pero lo que no sabe nadie, es mi pasado, y… ahora mismo te lo diré si es lo que quieres que haga para que te quedes-<br>Erza solo pensaba en escucharlo jamás dijo que se quedaría con él por el resto de su vida

-Será mejor que lo digas rápido, todo lo que me estás diciendo ahora mismo ya no sé si lo vale…-

Jellal sentiría una gran nostalgia  
>-Desde la escuela… Una persona importante para mi había muerto, pero no muerte físicamente… mentalmente para mí <em>Ella<em> estaba muerta y sigue estando muerta-

Erza pensó enseguida ¿Alguien lo habría lastimado? Cerró los ojos y suspiro, decidida de seguir escuchando pero en eso tocan la puerta interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Jella, maldito cabrón, ¡Abre la puerta!- Decía del otro lado Natsu. Se hizo un silencio no tan extenso, Erza rodeó los ojos y se hizo a un lado para que Jellal atendiera a su amigo.

-Jellal, Lucy me ha comentado que le propusiste a…-Natsu no se percató de que no estaban solos en la habitación hasta que giró-…Erza…-  
>Erza sonrío irónica cruzando los brazos.<p>

-Natsu…Erza ya lo sabe…-Contesto serio. Erza los miro sorprendida- De acuerdo creo que sólo tus amigos sabían esto ¿verdad?- Natsu se sintió incomodo al estar presente en una pelea entre los comprometidos, si todavía se les puede decir así. Pero sabía exactamente que no sólo los amigos de Jellal sabían cómo era él, sino casi todos los que lo rodean, Erza era la única "ciega"

Ella miró con odio a Natsu _–_Tú… no quiero verte cerca de Lucy y sabes… No me importa en lo absoluto el pasado que hayan tenido ustedes sólo acéptalo, Por Dios, déjala vivir tranquila y en paz, déjala seguir adelante. El pasado es lo que tiene que olvidar no recordar… _–_ Las lágrimas querrían descender de nuevo sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja. Natsu le ponía total atención con una expresión seria, lo que Erza le estaba diciendo en ese preciso momento no lo iba a tomar en cuenta.

–Erza… las cosas entre Lucy y yo son nuestras y sabes algo…–Natsu sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, bueno ahora era un hecho

–Tú no sabes qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad, yo la amo desde siempre, desde que esas pelas de pareja terminaban con una broma y con un perdón la amé, siempre que salíamos a diferentes sitios; te hacia ver distinto el mundo y amé las cosas en que te hacía sentir distinto, con nuestra separación en la graduación no nos importó! Siempre la amé. Y TAMPOCO SABES QUE LA MALDITA CULPA DE QUE ELLA NO RECUERDE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA ES LA MÍA…!– Natsu tenía una cara irreconocible, sabía exactamente que alguna persona le habría de decir aquello de dejar a Lucy pero él se juró que prometería estar con ella… porque fue algo que ambos acordaron a pesar de que Lucy no lo recuerde, Natsu jamás lo olvidaría.

–Así que jamás digas que no me acercaré a ella porque yo haré lo que sea… No me importa el pasado…–Natsu se dirigía a la puerta que tenía prácticamente al frente y la entre-abrió para salir sin antes decir–…Quiero construir un futuro con Lucy…–

Después de que Natsu se retirará Erza pensó en que Lucy estaría en peligro con ese hombre, no quería ver a más gente que la rodeaba llorar, menos cuando las personas son importantes para ella. Jellal no pudo articular ni una palabra, estaba atónito por lo que acaba de pasar, sabía que su amigo estaba completamente enamorado de aquella chica pero no contaba que a tal grado de enamoramiento llegaría Natsu.  
><em>–Erza…–<em>Jellal tenía una sola idea en su mente y esa idea no sería agradable para ambos, Si lo dijera ahora… él mismo sabría qué mentiría. Erza era la persona que amaba, pero dudo, ése tipo de "amor" no era el correcto o algo así estaba seguro después de la representación de su amigo con su concepto de amar.  
>Erza trataba de asimilar las cosas y sabe lo que dirá… pero conoce tan bien a Jellal que prefiere decirlo ella misma. –<em>Será mejor que nosotros… nunca volvamos. Lo sé Jellal, puedo leer tu mente y tú el mío, pero solo nos causamos daño– <em>Pudo articular perfectamente cada palabra, se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de girar la perilla pronunció esas últimas palabras que jamás saldrán de ese sitio y en la mente de ambos. _–Te amo… y sabes… no te deseo el mal pero tampoco el bien– _Se marchó.

/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/

**Hace Unos Minutos Atrás**

Natsu cerró fuerte la puerta de entrada de Jellal. Puso su frente en ella y suspiró. Sabía que aún o mejor dicho nunca se lo diría a Lucy, _construir un nuevo camino para ella _fue lo que pensó. Pero al girar para irse completo del lugar se encontró con esa mirada chocolate.

–…Lu...cy …–Natsu pensó lo peor –¿Cómo es que llegast…?–

–¿"Nuestro pasado"? – Interrumpió la rubia

– Quieres decir que nunca y nadie me ha platicado quien era yo, y ¿porque tú dices tener la culpa? Natsu por favor apenas te conozco ¿Me quieres explicar? – Natsu vio en ella que estaba temblando

–Por favor tranquila…–Susurro acercando sus manos directo a sus hombros a lo cual Lucy apartó rápidamente

–¡Solo dime de una maldita vez! – El flequillo de Lucy hizo que cayera sobre sus ojos para que él no viera las lágrimas que no tardarían en aproximarse.

–Por eso no te recuerdo a ti en la escuela… Y yo ya sospechaba esto…–La voz de Lucy quebró –Las fotos de álbum que hay en una habitación las encontré para que no te recordará?... Mi propia familia hizo eso…– Uno, dos o incontables lágrimas descendían – ¿Porque Natsu Dragneel? ¿¡Porque?! –

Natsu la atrajo hacia él aunque Lucy luchaba para apartarlo pero él la cubrió en sus brazos, estaba abrazando a Lucy por qué él se sentía como la mierda misma

–Vayamos a otro lugar… Aquí no es bueno para charlar– Tan pronto como dijo esto le dio un beso sobre el cabello en la coronilla, Lucy por fin logró apartarlo pero con menos rudeza.

/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/

Natsu llevó a Lucy hacía su departamento tendría que charlar con ella y decirle aquello. El departamento de Natsu no era muy malo, pareciera el de un típico adolescente pre-maduro adinerado. Natsu en todo momento tenía un traje negro. Se quitó el saco y lo dejo encima de una silla quedando solo con una camisa blanca mientras se sentaba en el sillón seguido de esto la miró

–Toma asiento–

–No gracias, Solo, Natsu por favor…–Deicidio por estar parada con los brazos cruzados

–De acuerdo ¿Dónde quieres que empiece a contarte? –Natsu toco su mandíbula, Lucy suspiro

–Todo lo que sepas o sabías de mí–

–De acuerdo. Optaré desde que te conocí –Cruzó sus manos mirando el piso

–Todo comenzó…–Lucy ponía total atención, el rostro de él se dotaba por uno nostálgico.

**En otro lugar  
><strong>Erza llego a su casa deprimente y desolada, todo pasaba muy rápido ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ese "amor" que Jellal le entregaba ¿verdaderamente era amor? Erza chasqueó la lengua. No sabía lo que era verdaderamente y dudaba si alguien más podría llenar ese vacío dentro de ella que crecía cada vez más, lo suficientemente como para ahogarse y no existir.  
>Le dolía tanto el pensar que entre ellos ya no habría nada, esperaba que esto no sean sus conclusiones, que diera fin y no haya vuelta a la hoja. Un hermoso libro en el que quisiera leerla varias veces.<br>Puedes llamarla loca o masoquista, pero ella lo hace por un amor dudoso e incomprensible.  
>Por otro lado Jellal seguía en su departamento acomodando sus cosas. Propósito: Irse, pero no huir… Jamás dejaría sola a Erza en esta ciudad en el que tiene miedo que cualquier chaval pase y la enamoré, porque ella era marcada como suya; definitivamente estaba convencido de que seguirá siéndolo.<p>

El departamento no le quedaba de otra más que irse, sabía que tenía recuerdos lindos con ella, pero también hubo peleas tormentosas en el que estuvo involucrada ella y otras personas. Se quedaría como una experiencia vacía. Al subir al ascensor y tener la única maleta sobre su mano algo dentro de él le decía que será difícil no tenerla a su lado. ¿Podría perdonarle?

/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/

–Bien…–Suspiro Natsu

_**Flasback **_

_Lucy siempre había sido de las personas que no eran muy sociables pero sí muy estudiosas. Sus ropas no consistían más que unos jeans acampanados y playeras largas y chaquetas grandes ocultando cada parte de su cuerpo con cada prenda. También usaba lentes, su peinado atado en una coleta y zapatos comunes.  
>Aunque vistiera así no decía que se veía mal, era una chica común y corriente con amigas fiables.<br>Los más populares de la escuela eran Jellal, Natsu, Gray y Juvia.  
>Lucy también era conocida por su gran esfuerzo e inteligencia en la escuela y también la preferida de los maestros hasta el día de la graduación. Todos vestían ese día con togas y por debajo el uniforme de la escuela, sentados en la explanada del instituto. La persona que toco por decir el discurso fue Jellal y por supuesto Lucy también.<br>Pasaron horas, días, meses Lucy y Juvia se empezaron a conocer en un trabajo de medio tiempo ya que ambas pensaban lo mismo de ganarse su propio dinero, sin ayuda de nadie, ser independientes.  
>Juvia le comenta a Lucy que la invitaba a que se reunirían sus antiguos amigos a un viaje tipo excursión a lo que Lucy no muy convencida le dice que lo pensará. El problema iba a ser lo siguiente: Jamás había salido de casa y sus padres son muy autoprotectores, decidiendo de su futuro y de con quien convivir. No es que Juvia sea mala pero era muy índole extrovertida y ese tipo de relación les repugna a sus padres, así que decidió no presentarlos.<br>Lucy se encontraba en su habitación pensando la anterior conversación con Juvia… viajar hacia Perú… Machu Picchu.  
>En su computadora buscaba más sobre el lugar. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante tal paisaje.<br>Ya tenía su decisión definitiva.  
>La noche cayó y se encontraba cenando los padres de Lucy y ella.<em>

_– Papá, mamá – Tenía que decirlo en cualquier momento_

_–Sí, ¿Qué sucede hija? –Dijo su madre poniendo total atención al rostro de Lucy que era todo un poema._

_–Sé que… Bueno ustedes han hecho todo por mí y se los agradezco, tan solo en unos meses ya seré mayor de edad y…–_

_Sus padres se miraron entre sí y temían lo que dijera Lucy_

_–Voy a tomar mis propias decisiones y me iré a un viaje con unos amigos– Término de decir encarada frente a sus padres. –También quiero dejar la carrera de Medicina–_

_Ahora el rostro de sus padres eran todo un poema._

_– ¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres ser una delincuente allá afuera? ¿Quién te ha estado lavando la cabeza? Lucy, responde–_

_–Nadie, mamá, nadie. Es solo que… Ustedes jamás me han querido escuchar, es más… ¿Acaso me preguntaron alguna vez, tan siquiera cual era mi sueño? No! Lo único que les importa ustedes era que yo estudiara medicina y les sirviera para traer dinero y quedarme aquí hasta que sea una anciana y muera –_

_–Lucy Heartfilia– Dijo su padre –No tienes derecho de contestar así a tus padres._

_Lucy sonrío irónica_

_–¿Aún me creen una estúpida? Me di cuenta en papeles y busque por mi propia cuenta el "Disque hospital" en el que había nacido… Y créanme que para mentirme me ha dolido mucho– Lucy estaba al borde del llanto _

_–¿Tanto les costaba decirme, aclararme, que me adoptaron?–_

_–Lucy Heartfilia, ve a tu habitación. No tienes permiso de salir a ningún lugar mucho menos ir en ese estúpido viaje– Habló su madre._

_Lucy hizo un chasquido con unas gotas de lágrimas aproximándose. Subió a zancadas a su habitación cerro con seguro y se echó a llorar dentro de las sabanas blanquecinas. Después de estar toda la noche llorando, los ojos los sentía pesados y de seguro estaban rojos, cansados hasta que por fin los cerró cayendo en un plácido sueño. Un sueño en el que quería que fuera real. Pero sueños siguen siendo sueños hasta que quieras hacerlos realidad._

_Despertó y miro a su alrededor, su cuarto seguía siendo lo mismo. Era una vida muy monótona en que quería cambiarlo, hacer algo nuevo y bueno en su cabeza se ideó un plan, no muy conforme pero lo decidió y lo haría._

_Guardo todas sus cosas necesarias para viajar, aunque también se llevaba sus pertenencias. Cuando acabo miró su habitación algo vacía. Volteo la mirada hacia su ventana y se acercó a ella observando detenidamente a las personas que pasaban como cualquier día común en sus vidas, pero para Lucy sería diferente, la ventana proporcionaba un apenas notable reflejo de ella y sonrío para sí misma. Agarro una hoja y una pluma y empezó a escribir con letra legible y clara disculpándose por su repentina huida y por la pelea de aquella noche pero haría las cosas a su manera._

_Después de dejar la nota en su mesita de noche. Se dirigió a la ventana y aventó con cuidado uno por uno cada maleta con cuidado de no darle a alguien. Un amable señor miro y ayudó para que las maletas cayeran bien. Lucy le gritó con un "Gracias" y el señor solo esbozo una sonrisa y se fue.  
>Cerró la ventana y con pasos cautelosos se dirigió hacia la planta baja de la casa fijándose de que no hubiera nadie, tan pronto como salió el aire jugo con su cabellera dorada y suspiró fuerte. Era como si respirara aire de libertad.<em>

_Miro las maletas que estaban acomodadas en un rincón por aquel amable señor y sonrió. Las agarro y pidió un taxi. Al llegar a su destino bajó lo más pronto y se adentró al aeropuerto. Juvia allí estaba._

_–Lucy…! –Grito emocionada Juvia corriendo hacia ella y recibiéndola con un abrazo. El abrazo que necesitaba en ese momento para saciar sus problemas._

_–Lo siento por la tardanza, me quede dormida– Dijo Lucy una vez que el abrazo se desplomaba_

_– No importa Lucy, lo importante es que decidiste venir y estar con nosotros. Ven, debes estar muerta por verlos– La verdad era que no._

_Los chicos estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellas y Juvia se apresuró pero se escuchó por todo el lugar el próximo vuelo: Perú.  
>Los chicos se emocionaron y se fueron encaminando hacia la facturación de maletas y dando la tarjeta de embarque junto con el pasaporte.<br>Una vez que se iban a aproximar dentro del avión Juvia les grito_

_–__Oigan, muchachos!__–_

_–Oh, lo sentimos Juvia, estábamos en conversación de hombres._

_–Vaya no lo había notado–Dijo con ironía._

_–Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos?_

_Lucy se aproximó hacia ellos.  
>–Bueno quiero presentarles adecuadamente a mi amiga, Lucy–<em>

_Los chicos dirigieron su mirada a ella, uno que otro la reconoció, claro eran de la escuela._

_Lucy estuvo con un poco de nerviosismo al notar las miradas, pero se puso firme._

_–Un gusto en conocerlos. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia e hicieron lo mismo._

_–Bueno mira Lucy, él es Jellal. –Señalo a un sujeto de pelo azulado y con un extraño tatuaje rojo en el rostro, no lo hacía lucir como un vándalo, desde el fondo se podía notar que puede ser de fiar._

_–Él es Gray…–Mencionó algo nerviosa. Lucy casi le hace mirada picara a Juvia a referirse a él ya que le había platicado quién era el chico que le gustaba_

_–Bueno, finalmente. Él es Natsu– Los ojos del chico era de un color verde jade. De esos que te podían hipnotizar al instante. Natsu la miraba con cautela, algo tenía aquella chica que a pesar de estar con esas ropas sabía que la chica podía ser hermosa, en su interior lo sabía. Esa chica sería un misterio para él._

__/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/u/_  
><em>

–Así es como empezamos a conocernos, Lucy– Dijo Natsu alzando la mirada para notar la expresión de Lucy, sin embargo solo noto tristeza y nostalgia.

–No puedo recordar nada de eso…– Menciono después de un silencio sigiloso.

–No tienes la culpa de eso, Lucy–

–Dime más…– Lucy tenía ojos de súplica hacia Natsu mientras que una lagrima descendía de esos ojos achocolatados.

Algo dentro de él se rompía poco a poco, diciendo cada palabra con cada verdad y significado.  
>Pero hasta la conclusión de su historia no sabía si cambiarla o decir más que verdad. Tenía miedo de lo que pueda suceder con Lucy, tal vez lo odiaría, era lo más seguro y se iría.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas Gracias por leer :33<strong>  
><strong> Los espero hasta la próxima <strong>  
><strong> ;_; Pondré Jerza lo prometo xD<strong>  
><strong> No tengo fechas para actualizar solo espero que no sean más de 2 meses xD<br>Mi cabeza necesita ideas e inspiración para poder escribir  
>El Jerza vendra fuerte xD Esperenlo<strong>

** Bye, bye Cuídense :3**  
><strong>P.D. Sí quieres escuchar una canción genial One by One - One Ok Rock es la ideal ;3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi 7u7  
>¿Que dirán? Que me olvide de esta historia pues no tanto x'D<br>Simplemente quería avanzarla pero al leerla y volver a leerla quería borrar todo y empezar... y... eso no es bonito :B  
>Bueh, está vez es muy... pero MUY CORTO. 7u7 Solo lo publicaré porque Navidad.<br>Un importante mensaje al finalizar este capitulo.  
>Sin más les dejo que lean :3<br>Begin!**

* * *

><p>Los chicos por fin llegan a su destino después de un largo y tormentoso viaje, pues les habían tocado asientos diferentes en el avión. Lucy con un chico que parecía buena gente que no dejaba de hacerle la plática sobre ciencia y esas cosas, a pesar de que Lucy era también cerebrito, no le gustaba convivir con gente apenas nueva ni precipitadamente rápida. Juvia estaba con suerte. Pues Gray estaba a su lado pero entre en medio de ellos había una pareja de señores de la tercera edad muy gruñones platicando acerca de la nueva juventud con una barbaridad de palabras y más. Natsu con una chica que resulta a simple vista muy extrovertida plantando una conversación divertida entre ellos. Jellal fue el único sin problemas, solo había un niño sentado junto a él jugando con un PSP en manos y auriculares puestos.<p>

Al aterrizar la mayoría de ellos bufaron como una necesidad de hacerlo y aspirar el nuevo aire que se prolongaba en sus fosas nasales aclamando: Aventura.

Ya preparados y organizados se dirigieron hacia un hotel que habían visto por internet, muy económico y eficiente.

Al subir en un autobús se emocionaban por las calles recorridas, la arquitectura de algunos edificios, uno que otro parque pequeño había en cada lugar, imposible no ver niños en aquellos lugares, todo muy colorido y lleno de energía como si brotara allí el verano en vacaciones a pesar de ser invierno. Aun pasando las horas el sol decidió ocultarse para mostrar la luna que se prolongaría en su puesto más alto, iluminando por si sola aquel cielo oscuro, las calles prendían sus faroles de luces enormes, el autobús recorría aún más calles y con la poca luz en los lugares no importaba pues algo desprendía ese gusto por ser vistos, como si algo los iluminara para no caer ante la oscuridad. Lucy miraba cada rincón con maravilla y con determinación de que estará ella presente, en pie, allí paseándolo. Un brillo perfecto iluminaba aquellos ojos grandes de color cafés, cierta persona podía lograr apreciarlos a cierta distancia, como lo hacía efectivamente un chico de cabello rosado.  
>El autobús finalmente se detuvo, Juvia se apresuró a bajar rápidamente con aire de alegría, al tocar tierra estiro los brazos e inhaló el nuevo aire de noche.<br>Gray bajo detrás de ella.

–Ten más cuidado al bajar, podrías lastimarte– Decía con cara de pocos amigos, ella esbozó en su rostro un puchero. Mientras los demás se acercaban.

–Así que aquí es el dichoso hotel… – Suspiró Jellal

–Efectivamente– Dijo por fin Juvia

Natsu se quedó mirando el hotel–Bueno… ¿Y qué esperamos? – Llamó la atención de todos –Finalmente estamos aquí… tenemos que reforzar energías para mañana temprano…– Cierta sonrisa plasmó en todo su rostro, contagiando a los demás.

– Cierto, el viaje fue algo pesado, descansemos– Dijo Gray

Los 5 se aproximaron hacia la recepción para ocupar uno de los cuartos. Solo los 4 recordaron que el hotel solo tenía habitaciones de 2 camas en cada una. No imaginaron que Juvia invitaría a Lucy, o más bien de que ella aceptará ir. Jellal ordenó incondicionalmente un cuarto para él solo. Se retiró rápido, era el único que parecía más agotado y sin importarle nada, decidió descansar. Sabía ciertamente que ellos se iban a complicar la vida para ver quien compartiría habitación con quién.

Finalmente era de pensar, chicos y chicas en habitaciones separadas.

Juvia abrió la puerta y no pudo reprimir un salto sobre la primera cama que vio. Lucy se echó a carcajear pues el colchón había provocado que su amiga saliera brincando de lado más antes pudo poder agarrarse de la sabana antes de yacer tirada en el piso de madera.  
>Después de varios minutos, estaban con sus piyamas que consistían en una playera holgada y un short corto, en caso de Juvia porque decía que tenía calor, mientras que Lucy un pantalón delgado.<p>

El ordenador portátil estaba encendido y unos ojos azules estaban frente del aparato parpadeando frecuentemente, en determinado tiempo, mientras que sus manos ligeras y delgadas tecleaban uno que otra tecla, visualizando los lugares a los que se aproximarían.  
>Lucy estaba acostada poca abajo, con una mano apoyando su barbilla, hojeando una revista.<p>

–Lucy–  
>–Hmm–<p>

–¿Qué opinas? Entre ir primero a conocer pequeños lugares hermosos o primero a lo primero que vinimos aquí… Machu Picchu–

–No lo sé, sería bueno comentárselo primero a los demás…–

–Bueno, bueno lo discutiremos mañana… Y mejor platícame– Apago el ordenador.

–¿Contarte qué? –

–¿Cómo que qué? Del chico– Inquirió Juvia. Lucy rodeo los ojos

–¿Qué tiene? –

–Lucy, no seas aguafiestas. Se veía bueno–

–Sí, bueno para nada–

–Claro que no, hasta platicaban lo mismo que hacen las personas como tú…–

–Sí claro, amaba mi profesión– Ironizó

– Eeh…Eso se escuchó como un no? – Arqueó una ceja

–Es una larga historia…–

–Tengo tiempo–

–No, no la tienes, acuérdate de que mañana tenemos que madrugar– Dijo tranquilamente

–Lucy–

–No–

–Por favor…–

Se hizo un silencio duradero, Juvia no dejaba de ver a Lucy con suplica.  
>Lucy la miro rápidamente y aparto la vista, aún la miraba como si un individuo estuviera sin hogar, comer y familia. Familia<p>

– De acuerdo…– Su amiga esbozo una notable sonrisa –Mi familia, me obligaba a estudiar medicina sin siquiera consultarme que era lo que realmente me apasionaba a mi hacer. Pero siempre pensé… Ellos me ayudan, me dan el dinero para que lo lograra y quiero convertirme en la persona que ellos quieren, pero me olvide de mi misma. Esa persona era lo que ellos plasmaron, imaginaron y así lo quisieron. Pero no era la persona que yo quería ver.  
>Mi vida siempre fue como un reglamento, una norma a la que siempre tuve que cumplir sin rechistar. Pero siento remordimiento ahora…–<p>

–Lucy…– Habló calmadamente –Dime ¿En este viaje estuvieron de acuerdo tus padres? – Interrogó

–No…– Confesó

Juvia hizo un suspiro –Sabes… Fuiste buena hija y sigues siendo la buena hija que todo padre quisiera tener– Se acercó y con la mano le quito la lagrima que estaba por aproximarse en el rostro de la rubia. –Y no eres la mala del cuento ahora… Eres una persona valiente y libre de hacer lo que tu corazón quiere que seas. Y lo estas escuchando. Y ¿sabes qué más? Las reglas fueron hechas para romperlas–

Aquellas palabras son las que quería escuchar, no importaba si quería quitarle una lagrima o dos… Por qué infinitas lágrimas ya se aproximaban en sus ojos. Intrépidamente le dio un abrazo el cual no tardo en corresponderle, dejaría que se desahogara esta vez. Juvia se alegraba de que Lucy tuviera la confianza como para decir los problemas que cargaba, la escucharía en lo que tuviera que decir y la apoyaría. Una amistad más fuerte se acoplaba.

La noche se fue volando y las lágrimas que descendieron esa vez las remplazaría por una sonrisa que no tardaría en iluminar su rostro.

–Que buen descanso tomé– Decía Natsu al salir del cuarto estirando los brazos

–La verdad es que estábamos muertos–Jellal se aproximó hacia ellos.

–Bueno… ¿Y las chicas? – Preguntó extrañado Gray

–:Mujeres: –Dijeron al unísono

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado Corto :D Ya lo sé<strong>

**Bueno lo importante que tengo que decirles (aparte de un mensaje navideño)  
>Antes que nada espero se encuentren bien n.n Y Espero se la pasen lo más genial en estas fiestas, ya que...<br>Una navidad es para compartir con la familia, saber lo que es la unidad, el cariño que se brindan. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones para todos los que abrazan la Navidad con un corazón lleno de Amor y Júbilo. Feliz Navidad a todos los hogares.**

**Y algo importante que ahora estoy pasando. Desgraciadamente 2 pilares importantes en mi familia han muerto y...tal vez dirán "A mí eso qué" Sin embargo quiero decir que mientras estén con esas personas importantes en su vida, disfrutar de esa compañía. Yo pensaba que no haría algún cambio drástico en estas fiestas pero si lo hay. Esas 2 personas reunían a toda la familia y lo peor es que creo que se desintegran más personas. Esta es mi primera navidad en la que conviviré con otras personas a las que sé que también les puedo decir "Familia" :')**

**Pero bueno, sé que hay otras personas pasando por peores situaciones que la mía, pero nada mejor que el integrante de una familia hace absolutamente todo.  
>Un fuerte abrazo :'D<br>Nos vemos n.n/  
>P.D. Aún no me olvidaré de este fic ;) Solo surgen ideas nuevas en mi cabeza y no sé como plasmarlas 7u7<br>Aún estoy shava :v  
>Cuídense mucho, mucho (u\)**

***¿Canción sugerida?* I Was Made For Loving You - Tori Kelly ft Ed Sheeran ****3 **

**Bye... 7u7 **


End file.
